Vehicle cruise control systems have evolved over time to include adaptive features such as using distance and speed of another vehicle in front of the particular vehicle to be more efficient when managing variable traffic flow. However, the vehicle cruise control systems do not perform well when the road geometry changes. As the vehicle ascends a hill, the vehicle slows noticeably as it fights the forces of gravity to maintain speed. The vehicle cruise control system increases the throttle to compensate and maintain a set speed. Because the vehicle cruise control system is reacting to the road geometry changes, the transmission must shift and greatly increase the engine revolutions per minute (RPM) to return the vehicle to the set speed. This phenomenon is particularly noticeable when the vehicle is towing a trailer. Often, the vehicle will slow by five miles per hour (MPH) or more before the vehicle cruise control system reacts. As a result, of greatly increasing the throttle, strain is exerted on the powertrain of the vehicle.